


Finger Food

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: Hokku has a thing for Taiga's fingers.





	Finger Food

There's just something about Taiga's fingers. Hokku has been drawn to them for as long as he can remember, and he's sure that it was long before he'd even started to think about sex.

Now, sex is all he can think about when he sees them, well, not sex exactly, but the things he imagines those fingers doing to him pretty much counts as sex.

He wonders if Taiga even notices how much he uses his hands, and how distracting it is to him for that matter. When Taiga talks, he talks with his hands, when he's not talking he's always doing something with them, moving his hair out of his eyes or scratching his nose, the worst is when he absent mindedly fiddles with his fingers when the cameras aren't on him. A lot of the time, Taiga even eats with his hands.

Hokku mentally kicks himself, as they lounge about in Taiga's house, for suggesting they order pizza. There's six of them there, the usual crew, enjoying a rare night of under-age drinking and stupidity while Taiga's parents are out of town, but Hokku has eyes for only one of them.

Juri is babbling away in the background, making up new rules Hokku suspects, for whatever drinking game they were supposed to be playing, but Hokku is too enthralled by the way Taiga carefully licks the tomato sauce from his fingers, to pay attention.

“What?” Taiga giggles when he catches Hokku watching. “I like tomato.”

That would be his cue to start a round of teasing about Taiga and his tomato obsession, but Hokku is too slow, he's too busy watching Taiga's index finger trail across his lower lip to notice.

He hopes to god that groan was in his head, how could he explain that just watching his friend eat pizza is hotter than porn to him? But Taiga is still looking at him, his head tilting every so slightly as his eyebrows furrow.

“Bathroom.” he blurts out before his mind gives him permission, but his body follows the order anyway and stands up to leave the room. “Get a fucking grip.” he tells his reflection, but it's no good, whether it's the alcohol in his blood, or the rapidly swelling mass between his legs, something won't let him forget the image of Taiga, licking along those long, slender digits.

He splashes water on his face, but that doesn't help either and ten minutes later he decides he'll just have to feign illness and go home, he can't deal with this, not here, not now, not with Taiga just metres away in the other room.

Or so he thinks, but when he opens the bathroom door, Taiga is standing right there outside it. “I was starting to think you'd gotten lost.” Taiga smirks, nudging Hokku back into the bathroom and stepping in after him.

“What...” Hokku starts to stammer as the lock clicks behind Taiga. “The others...”

“Won't even notice we're gone.” Taiga smiles and the wicked tint of it looks almost alien on him. He keeps his eyes locked on Hokku's and drops gracefully to his knees. “I saw you looking at my mouth, it's alright, I don't mind...quite a few of our sempais have already...”

“It's not your mouth.” he says, more to stop Taiga from finishing that sentence than to correct him. Afterwards he kicks himself, hands or not, Taiga is still fucking hot, and he's on his knees in front of him, his hands on his belt buckle. “I mean, I like your mouth...you have a very nice...”

Taiga doesn't seem at all deterred, but his expression is somewhat curious. “What was it that made you look at me that way then?”

“Your hands, or rather your fingers...in particular...” he confesses.

Taiga lets go of his belt to bring his hands up in front of his face, examining them like it's the first time he's seen them. “My fingers?” he asks, confused.

It feels like a tease to watch him, sitting there, turning them around and over in front of his eyes, and Hokku grabs onto them quickly to stop them from leaving him with more mental images he can't shake. “They're long and thin and just...really nice...and I can't look at them without thinking about what they'd feel like inside me.” he answers honestly.

Taiga looks a little surprised, but certainly pleased, and there's something of a challenge inside his eyes now. He stands up slowly, tugging his hands from Hokku's grasp on the way and shuffles as close as he can to Hokku. He raises his hand, letting Hokku watch it as it moves up and into his hair, the fingers splaying out across his scalp and making him shudder.

It only lasts for a few moments though, and then Taiga's hand is moving slowly down his face, around his jaw, before those fingers come to rest on his lips. Taiga watches him intently as he presses his fingers down and pushes two of them into Hokku's mouth.

Hokku moans around them, flicking his tongue out to feel the shape of them, the knobbly joints and the roughness of his fingertips. “I bet you'd like to see this wouldn't you?” Taiga almost purrs, and Hokku nods so hard that Taiga's fingers end up knuckle deep.

Taiga grabs his shoulder with the other hand and spins him roughly around, pushing him to the other side of the room where the mirror is mounted on the wall above the sink. Taiga was right, he's glad he gets to see this, he's never witnessed anything more erotic than watching Taiga's perfect fingers, slip slowly from between his lips.

He can see how much of a mess he looks too, his face is flushed with arousal and his hair is sticking up from where Taiga's fingers had raked through it, Taiga behind him looks just as excited, his soft eyes burning with desire.

Hokku moans again when Taiga pushes his fingers back in, and then leans in close to his ear. “You like this.” he whispers, not a question but a statement. “Where else would you like my fingers?”

He's knees feel weak but he can't even answer with his mouth full, all he can do is moan again, something more desperate and needy. It's what Taiga had been expecting though if the wild grin on his face is anything to go by.

Taiga's other hand moves from his shoulder, unbearably slowly, back down to his belt buckle. You learn a wide variety of tricks in the johnny's wardrobe department, and Taiga has both his belt and his trousers unfastened and pushed down his thighs, with minimal effort, his boxers following them right after.

He should feel embarrassed, half-naked and hard and already falling apart with just Taiga's fingers in his mouth, but he's too turned on to even care, he just moans harder around Taiga's fingers. Taiga's smile widens behind him, his expression almost cocky as he leans in to whisper again. “You'll work up a bit more spit if you want this to run smoothly.” he says, squeezing Hokku's ass with his free hand for effect.

He can't help groaning again, it's really going to happen. He obeys quickly, sucking harder on Taiga's fingers, running his tongue over them to coat them in saliva. It still feels too soon when Taiga pulls them quickly from his mouth.

For a moment he just stands, his heavy breath coming out almost in pants, as he watches Taiga in the mirror. Taiga flashes him a confident smile and then looks down. Hokku's own eyes slip shut in the next moment when he feels the wet fingers on his exposed rim. He can tell that Taiga wants to drag it out and tease but saliva only stays wet for so long, and too soon he's pushing in with both fingers.

He's not used to it, it's too much, but Taiga's free hand is rubbing soothingly across his lower back and just feeling more of Taiga's fingers is enough. He waits long enough for Hokku to adjust a little and then he starts to wiggle his fingers. It feels...strange, and new and still everything he'd expected it to be.

He attempts to tell Taiga that he's OK, but all that comes out is a choked moan when Taiga figures it out for himself and starts pushing his fingers further in. It burns, he can feel it stretching him further but Taiga's eyes are intent on his face, checking that it's OK, and as long as Taiga keeps touching him inside, anything is OK with Hokku.

Taiga moves his fingers gently in and out a few times, and each time the burn feels less, the realisation that this is what he's been dreaming of, Taiga's fingers inside him, hitting him harder, making his knees more and more like jelly, and soon enough Hokku is leaning forward, grasping onto the sink in front of him just to stay on his feet.

It feels different, bent over further, Taiga's fingers bending a little more inside him, and he gasps at the sensation, looking up at Taiga in the mirror. Taiga smirks a little and then something happens.

Hokku only realises he's screaming when Taiga clamps a hand over his mouth, he can't concentrate on that though, something is happening inside him, Taiga's fingers stroking him, barely even thrusting, but it's so fast and every second a new wave of immeasurable pleasure curses through him.

He can't keep his eyes open, he doesn't even remember closing them, but all he sees is pink behind his eyelids, seeming to light up every time that extraordinary sensation crawls through him. It's like nothing he's ever felt, even when he'd tried doing this to himself, nothing compares to Taiga's fingers and the incredible things they seem to be doing inside of him.

He's still screaming, a high piercing moan muffled against Taiga's hand each time his fingers bend inside but Hokku can't even care, his whole body is on fire with feeling, tearing at his insides with each stroke to that spot deep inside him.

He can feel it building, need and desperation pooling somewhere deep in his groin that he didn't even know existed and he can feel his whole body shaking with the need to release it. “Please.” he cries, though what he's asking for he doesn't even know himself, still, he needs it and he asks again “Please, please, fuck please.”

“Sshhh then.” Taiga answers gently, but he can't, he can't control his mouth and another wail muffles itself against Taiga's hand.

The next time his mouth opens, he almost chokes as Taiga's fingers curl into it, all four of them pushing in as far as they can reach, pressing down on the tongue that laps desperately at them. His noises come out even louder this way, more shouts than screams though with his tongue trapped the way it is, and each spike of pleasure feels torturously more intense.

He feels like crying, so close to the release he needs, he can taste it, feel it spreading through his abdomen in preparation but he doesn't even know...he's never felt this before, could he even...

“Look.” Taiga commands and his eyes open by instinct, drawn to the mirror in front of him as long fingers thrust slowly in and out of his mouth. It's the visual that gives him the final push he needs, but he couldn't for the world keep his eyes open to watch it as pleasure, unlike anything he's ever felt before, engulfs him.

It feels like it lasts a lifetime, new waves of ecstasy rocketing through him with each thrust of those talented fingers inside him, over and over, taking him higher and higher until it's too much, too sensitive.

Taiga's fingers slow to a stop and he waits a moment for Hokku to catch his breath until he starts a quiet countdown “Ready? 1, 2...”

Hokku still swears as the fingers ease out of him, too dry and too sensitive, but then the fingers that were up until some point in his mouth, move down to rub soothingly at his side. It's still takes a few minutes more until he can let go of the sink and stand on his own again.

He catches Taiga's reflection in the mirror again, and it makes his chest feel a little warm inside to see that the other looks the most embarrassed of the two of them.

He can't say what caused the flare of confidence in his friend, the alcohol or arousal, but he hopes it's the former as he turns, pulls up his trousers and then drops swiftly to his knees. He knows that back to his normal self, Taiga would never ask for it, but he also knows what he would want if someone had just spent the last ten minutes sucking on his fingers.

  



End file.
